


John's Little Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sex, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sophia meets her boyfriend's little brother, Nach. She soon becomes addicted to him due to the boy's bigger than average package between his legs...
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. The Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5mart_1di0t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/gifts).



Chapter 1: The pool.

Sophia smiles after pulling up into the driveway and see her boyfriend John at the front door waving to her, getting out of the car and meeting him halfway there with a hug and kiss. She just turned 20 a few weeks ago and was glad to have a late celebration of it during spring break from College.  
She was a very attractive girl for her age, gifted with a nice set of curves for thighs and double D breasts to shape a nice curvy figure. Her black hair was medium length, going well with her bright blue eyes. John was indeed a lucky guy to have a girlfriend like her. He was very handsome, with short brown hair and a very fit, but slender built and standing at a height of 6 feet, being just 2 inches taller than Sophia.  
"Glad you can make it, sweetheart." John kisses Sophia again and cups her rear very briefly, making his girlfriend giggle from the tease.  
"I'm so glad too!" Sophia held her boyfriend's hand as they made their way into the house, having small talk along the way. "Thanks for letting me swim in your pool today, babe. College has been such a drag and this heat is so unbearable!"  
"Anything for you, beautiful." John led her through the house and to the back where the poll was located, stopping a bit short to let her know something. "My little brother is gonna join us in the pool. It wasn't my call, my parents insisted I let him hang out with us while they are away."  
"That's alright with me, I haven't had the chance to meet your little brother yet." Sophia wasn't too much bummed out that John's little brother was going to hang out with them, probably something his parents made him do to prevent the two from doing anything dirty in the house. Either way, Sophia wasn't really planning on doing anything sexual with John today, or at least that's what she mostly thought.  
They exit through the back screen door and step near the pool, John's little brother sitting down on one of the chairs near it. He was 10 years old, and looked very adorable to Sophia, like a younger version of John pretty much. It was somewhat odd to her that the little boy was wearing swim shorts that were slightly too large for someone his age, but never question it out loud.  
"Sophia this is my little brother Nach." John patted his little brother's back when the boy walked up to them, blushing from the beauty that Sophia was graced with and looked down with shyness. "Nach, this is my girlfriend, Sophia."  
"H-..Hello." Nach shyly spoke, not making any eye contact with the tall girl but couldn't help stealing a few glances at her figure.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Nach." Sophia bend over and smiled sweetly at him, causing the ten year old to blush even more.  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and change real quick." John kisses Sophia on the cheek. "Don't start the fun without me."  
"Okay hun!" Sophia starts undressing to her swimwear, taking off her shirt and pants to reveal her swimsuit that was covering her goods. During her undressing, Nach stared without restraint and started getting a erection in his swim trunks. She puts her clothes on the nearby table and looks back at Nach, her eyes catching something really off from his trunks. There was a bulge between his legs, but much bigger than any other kind she's seen, especially one on a young kid. "Nach are you okay?"  
"N-No.." Nach begins to sniffle and starts crying, scaring Sophia a little bit as she never had to deal with a crying kid before.  
"Oh nononono it's okay, little guy." Sophia quickly and gently tried to calm him down, getting down on both knees and now having a better look at the erection that was under his trunks. His penis must be huge, she thought. "Why are you crying? There's nothing to be embarrassed about.."  
"J-John always makes f-fun of m-me ev-every time it gets ha-hard.." Nach's crying slowly went away to a whimper, Sophia's soothing voice helping him calm down a bit. "He gets really made a-at me. Te-telling me I should be ashamed every time it happens..I-I guess I'm not old enough to have them, or something."  
He's obviously jealous, Sophia thought of John not liking that his brother has a bigger dick than he does at a younger age. Nach let out a cute little grunt and squirm where he stood, his shorts now feeling tight due to his erection. She thought of a quick idea to help with the slightly painful pressure. "I can help you get rid of your erection, Nach."  
"H-how.." He shyly looks up at her beautiful eyes, her smile calming him down even more from the sobbing.  
"First I need to pull off your shorts." She said and put her hands around the elastic of his shorts, gently tugging Nach's swim trunks down to watch his huge cock flop out like a springboard. Holy shit its bigger than I thought! Sophia said in her head, her eyes wide with amazement and interest as some arousal was beginning to form in her nether region. The young boy's cock was a impressive 9 inches in length, and almost 2 inches in girth. He was so much bigger than John, who was only 6 inches on a good day."Nach, for now on you don't need to cry about your penis size. It's what every girl dreams of."  
"R-really?" Nach looks down with curiosity, watching her wrap a hand around it to slowly and gracefully start stroking the shaft. He started to feel relieved that the pain was fading away and pleasure replacing it.  
"Yes, now just relax and let me take care of this real quick." She licks her lips and starts stroking his cock at a decent speed, knowing this was his first hand-job so it wouldn't take long for the little fellow to reach climax. For the next few minutes her bikini bottom was becoming a little soak as her arousal increased, but ignoring it for now and did her best to make the 10 year old cum.   
"O-ohhhh I-I feel f-funny.." Nach softly moans and his penis starts throbbing. "S-Sophia s-something is coming out!"  
She cuffs her other hand around the tip of his dick and keeps stroking the base, feeling the shaft pulse in her hand as semen starts to squirt out in a rather large volume. Poor thing, this must be his first time cumming, she thought. "There there..just let it all out."  
Nach must've squirted at least 6 ropes of jizz into her hand before his orgasm would end, his whole lower body shaking from the intensity of it and leaving a huge gob of sperm in Sophia's hand. "Th-thank you.."  
"You're very welcome, Nach." Sophia took a quick moment to look at the huge load in her hand while Nach puts his swim trunks back on with ease now that his cock was shrinking back down. Her heart almost skipped a beat when hearing the back glass door slide open, shooting back up on her feet and without thinking, engulf the huge load into her mouth and swallowed it all in two gulps. The taste was very, very delicious.  
"Okay, I'm back for the fun!" John closes the door behind him, Sophia immediately remembered her soaked bikini bottom and went straight to walk in the pool, Nach following a second later to do a cannon ball into the deep end of the pool.  
"Hurry up, you slowpoke!" Sophia joked to her boyfriend, standing at the shallow end to wait for John to get in the pool. She gave John a small splash of water once he was in the pool with them, Nach swimming very well in the deep end and keeping his distance from the couple. 

Throughout the time in the pool, Sophia could not get her mind off of Nach's cock, and especially the cum. She could still taste the cum on her tongue, which made her avoid any kisses on the lips from John and only accepting cheek ones for now. After another hour of playing in the pool John gives his girlfriend a hug before climbing out of the pool. "I'm getting hungry now. Who wants to eat?"  
"I do I do!" Nach climbs out of the pool and grabs a beach towel from the table to dry off, Sophia leaving the pool too to wrap a towel around her waist to dry off that part.  
"Alright do you guys want pizza or Chinese food?" John grabs his own towel and quickly dries off, getting a different answer from Both Sophia and Nach. "Alright alright. Sophia since you're the late-birthday girl, you get to pick.  
"Let's just have some Chinese food." She agrees with Nach's answer, all three going inside after being dried enough and sitting down on the couch. John goes to change really quick while Sophia picks up the phone and dials in the Restaurant's number. She already knew what John wanted, and orders her food and finally Nach's. John comes back from downstairs and grabs his car keys.  
"Wanna come with me, babe?" John asks Sophia, and the college girl finally saw her chance to spend more time with Nach and his cock.  
"No thanks, babe." She replies and glances at his little brother, who was now sitting on the couch and playing video games. "I'll stay and watch over Nach for you. I'm sure your parents will appreciate it."  
"You're a life saver, thank you so much." He quickly kisses her on the lips, thankfully only tasting chlorine from the pool and not semen that was there before. He walks out the front door and shuts it, leaving the two alone in the house for the next hour. Now's my chance, she thought, and conveniently walked near his view but not in front of the TV. She secretly untied her bikini top from behind just a minute ago.  
"Can I play with you, Nach?" Sophia asks and bends over on the coffee table that sat between the couch and TV, causing her bikini top to completely fall off and expose her Double D cup breasts. "Oh darn! This dang thing always comes loose after every swim."  
The wardrobe malfunction "accident" worked, and a erection quickly formed in Nach's trunks. Thankfully this time he didn't start crying, but his face was almost dark red from blushing so hard.  
"Okay Nach, here's the deal." Sophia began, walking to the couch and sitting next to the little boy and gently placing her hand over his bulge. "I'll handle your penis problems for now on, and you keep this secret between us. Deal?"  
"A-all my pee pee problems?" Nach's blush became lighter but was still noticeable. He relaxes a lot more when the older girl turns his head to stare at her breasts, watching her give them a good squeeze. "W-whoa..D-deal!"  
"Good boy! Now lets get those pesky trunks off." Sophia was very excited now, taking pulling off his damp swim drunks to watch his huge cock spring free again. She tosses them aside and takes his hands to her breasts. "First, you get to know what boobs feel like."  
"Wooww..they feel so nice and squishy!" Nach gave her big boobs a few good squeezes, licking his lips as his cock throbs again. Sophia's hand went to stroke the little boy's huge cock again, feeling it throb and pulse with each motion.  
"I'm going to give you your first blowjob, Nach." Sophia said lustfully to him, stopping his fondling on her breasts and moving herself down to wrap her lips around the tip. She could taste the pool water on it, but it was better than the taste of a unwashed one. She then starts bobbing her head up and down on the first four inches of his dick, causing the 10 year old boy to moan from the pleasure.  
"Ooohhhh that feeeells goooood.." Nach drawn out his words with moans, enjoying his first ever blowjob as slowly each inch of his cock was getting lathered with her saliva. Sophia gags and takes his whole length into her mouth and pass her throat for a few seconds, before pulling out completely with a gasp and a string of drool connecting from the boy's cock and her mouth.  
"Now for your first tit-fuck," Sophia gave his cock one last lick before getting off the couch and on her knees in front of the boy. She spreads his legs out just enough for her chest to be in between and squishes her double D's around the wet shaft. "Mmm such a good boy. A good boy, with a big cock~"  
"That feels very good too, S-Sophia!" Nach moans as she starts moving her breasts up and down on his impressive dick, her saliva that coated around the length making it easy to slide between her mounds. She only titfuck the young boy for just a couple of minutes till his climax approach once again. "I-it's gonna cum out again!"  
"Perfect! Shoot in my mouth!" Sophia presses her boobs all the way down on Nach's cock and engulfs the head around her lips. The little boy moans loudly and starts shooting a large, but smaller than the last load into her mouth. She eagerly gulps down every last drop and made sure not to let any of his seed escape from her mouth. The taste of his cum made her shudder with satisfaction, popping the head out from her lips once the orgasm ended again. "You have delicious cum, Nach."  
"Th-Thank you.." Nach sighs with after his second orgasm relieved him of his painful pressure his cock gets every time it's erect, the huge 9 inch shaft now shrinking back to its 5 inch size when flaccid. "A-and thank you..for helping me with my penis problems.."  
"Don't sweat it, little man." Sophia kissed him softly on the lips, making the 10 year old blush again. "We got some 45 minutes before your brother comes back with dinner. We'll squeeze in the best part before then.  
"Best part?" Nach asks with curiosity, wondering what she meant by the best part. He sat naked on the couch for now, Sophia sitting back down and hugging him very firmly to have her breasts smother his face.  
"The best part is, you get to fuck my pussy." Sophia winks after moving up away from her smothering breasts, seeing a puzzled look on his face. "Oh wait..you don't know what a pussy is. Let me show you."  
The 20 year old gets off the couch and removes her bikini bottoms, revealing A very smooth shaven pussy. The sight of seeing a vagina for the very first time instantly got Nach hard again, letting out a cute groan when his cock was painfully erect again. "Like what you see?"  
"Y-yes.." Nach had to stop himself from drooling, wiping his mouth before Sophia sits back down on the couch with her legs spread.  
"Stand up and come between my legs," She invited him, watching the 10 year old boy get up and stand between her legs to have his cock just inches away from her wet pussy lips. "Now this is the best part. You're going to put it in my pussy, and don't worry if you cum early it is your first time fucking one."  
"Cum..fuck?" Nach was confused on what the words mean, having heard the second one before but not in context.  
"I'll teach you what those words mean later on, now let me help you.." Sophia gently grabs a hold oh the boy's meaty shaft and gently pulls him in, getting the tip and a few inches inside before letting out a sharp moan." Mmmm fuck now that's gonna feel good. Now push more of it in."  
"L-like this?" Nach gave one good thrust and shoved almost all but 2 inches of his length inside her folds, catching Sophia off guard and her inner walls tighten around his cock.   
"O-OH GOD!" She moans out blissfully, feeling a little bit of pain at first but quickly going away when telling him to start thrusting his hips in and out. Nach lets out a few cute moans and starts moving his hips forward and backward, half his cock going out and going back in with ease. "Yes! Just like that, Nach! H-Holy hell it'so much bigger than your brother's!"  
"Y-you feel so amazing, Sophia!" Nach starts going a little too fast for her comfort, the 20 year old girl never having a cock as big as his inside her before. Every thrust the young boy she could feel the tip of his dick hitting her cervix. "A-Ah I f-feel it coming, Sophia!"  
"It's okay, baby!" Sophia moaned and pulls Nach closer to her to almost have her breast smothering against his face. "Shoot it inside me, it's safe!"  
"O-okay." Nach starts panting and his thrusting becomes shorter but faster, his orgasm quickly approaching after just a few minutes of fucking. "I-it's comminngg oouuut!"  
Nach moans loudly with Sophia and cums hard into her quivering, wet pussy. Rope after rope of semen began to splash against her cervix and flood her inner walls, making Sophia ride out her own orgasm as she tightens around the cock to squeeze more cum from it. She didn't need to worry about getting pregnant, having been taking birth control since the age of 16 to avoid periods. Sophia looks down to see Nach's cute little face smothering her breasts, putting one hand behind his head and the other at the small of his back to comfort him in after his second orgasm.  
"W-...WOW.."Sophia breathes and felt her legs go numb after her orgasm, feeling the young boy's huge cock slowly shrinking down to half it's size and making some of his cum start to ooze out from her pussy. "That was sooo goood..How did you enjoy your first pussy, Nach?"  
The little 10 year old lifts his face from her boobs with drool leaking from the corner of his lips, slowly nodding as he was still in a state of bliss. He looks so cute, she thought. "Th-thank you S-Sophia...that was awesome."  
"No, thank YOU, Nach." Sophia gently pulls him out of her and quickly moves a hand to scoop up any cum that would escape from her soaking wet folds. She didn't want any trace of cum to hit the carpets or couch, deciding the best way to get rid of the evidence was to lick it in her mouth and gulp it down. "Put your clothes back on, I'm gonna go clean up real quick.

Sophia came back from the bathroom after a few minutes and puts her bathing suit and clothes back on, kissing Nach on the lips and telling him they will be doing this more and more in the future. The young lad blushes after the kiss and smiles, feeling very excited for what is to come for now on. They both sat down on the couch again and played video games till John got home, during that time Sophia explains the meaning of as much sexual words as she could talk about before the front door opening, stooping mid sentence just as the game would finish.  
"I'm back with dinner!" John calls out, his girlfriend greeting him after he puts the takeout on the kitchen table. "Was he annoying while I was gone?"  
"Oh no, not at all! He was very tame the whole time." She replied and gets a kiss on the lips from John, feeling secured after freshening her breath with mouth wash just minutes ago. "I'm not feeling hungry anymore, and I gotta get back home for some family event my parents had planned all of the sudden."   
"Oh no problem, babe." John replies without feeling annoyed at all by it, giving her one last hug and kiss before she gathered the rest of her things. Sophia said goodbye to John's little brother and left the house. She got in her car and drove off, stopping halfway home to masturbate for a moment. She climaxes and covers her two fingers with so much pussy juice, and realizes she was addicted to her boyfriend's little brother's cock.


	2. Lust over Nach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia was now addicted to Nach's cock, and eventually the young boy himself.

Chapter 2: Lust over Nach,

For the rest of the week Sophia hanged out with John as much as she could, hoping to at least see his little brother a few more times but nothing let to anything sexual. Every night when she was alone in her room, she would masturbate and imagine Nach was fucking her again, going to bed with wet panties and juice soaked fingers. On the last day of spring break she and John had sex once, but it was more enjoyable for him than her. Sophia's lust could only be satisfy now by Nach's huge cock. Hell she thought, not even her best sex toy can do the job at this point. She NEEDED Nach again, and was willing to do anything to get some time with him.

Spring break was over and Sophia was back in class for the rest of the college semester, but her feelings for John's little brother did not go away. She adjusted her school schedule just enough for her classes to end right before his school day would end and started planning even more. She called John's parents and offered to pick up Nach from school and do any future baby sitting if they wanted. They found it a bit odd thinking that Nach was a little too old now for babysitting, but the help would be much appreciated if they needed it. If anything John was the most grateful one, being relieved knowing that he doesn't have to take his little brother home after school everyday.

Sophia waited patiently in the school parking lot with my car still on, finally smiling when seeing Nach walk out of school after hearing the bell ring 5 minutes ago. He seemed very happy to see her.  
"Hiya Sophia!" He said, running up to the car. "You picking me up from school today?"  
"Sure am, Kiddo." Sophia smiled back at him, feeling very lustful as she was wearing a short skirt and a tight tank top that exposed her cleavage very well. "Wanted to give your brother a little break from you, so the pleasure is all mine."

She drives off from the parking lot and takes the long way back home, staying on the road that was on the edge of town to try and get as much time with the little guy as possible. "So how have you been since we last met each other, little man?"

"I've been good," Nach replies as he adjusted himself in his seat, feeling very relaxed with the older girl and slightly exciting as he never gets the chance to ride in the front seat. "Last time was so much fun, Sophia. My brother hasn't made fun of my penis problems lately since I've been better at hiding it, but it's more frequent now."

"Well you don't need to worry about it anymore, little dude." Sophia smiles at him and makes another turn to go down a short road to an abandon baseball ground. "Like I said, I will take care of that 'little' problem of yours for now on."

"O-oh yeah.." Nach remembers, blushing lightly as Sophia parked the car in the empty parking lot and got out of the drivers seat. She tells him to get in the back seat with her and he obeys, leaving the passenger seat and hops into the back with her where there was more room. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl, Nach?" Sophia asks him and slightly adjust her tank top, showing a extreme amount of cleavage.

"N-no I never have.." Nach replies and looks down with some embarrassment, though his eyes would quickly start stealing a few glances at the busty female's figure.

"Well today is your lucky day, cause I'm gonna be your first," Sophia wraps one arm around the boy to pull him in a little closer, and quickly his shorts started to bulge slightly. "Turn your head towards me and close your eyes."

The 10 year old boy did as she told him, and then felt her lips connected with his. The feeling of his lips touching a female's lips was enough just to get Nach hard again, but that wasn't going to be the only thing he will experience from it. The young boy really starts blushing when Sophia's tongue slid it's way into his mouth to give him his very first french kiss as well. Sophia was really liking the act, teasing his tongue with hers. She never felt this turned on from making out with John when they did it in the past, maybe the cuteness factor of Nach had something to do with it.

"How did you like your first kiss, Nach?" Sophia softly ask him with a little lust behind her voice, her eyes then looking down to see the huge bulge in his shorts now.

"That was..awesome." Nach breathes his response, looking down after she did to see his cock bulging in his shorts. "Uh..I'm having penis problems again."

"And that's why you have me now," Sophia giggles and starts sliding off the little boy's shorts, letting him adjust for easier unclothing and watches his 9 inch schlong spring up with a few throbs. "Hello big guy...Nach you're gonna please a lot of girls when you get to high school."

"R-really?" He looks down and shudders with pleasure when the tip of her tongue licks his cock head. "What if someone see's us.."

"Really, and don't worry about anyone catching us. John and I use to come here all the time and do this, but now I'm doing it with you." And with that Sophia wraps her lips around the tip of Nach's dick and begins sucking away. The sucking would turn into slurping as well, not feeling shy about being loud, if anything she wanted to unleash her inner slut with the hung boy. 

"Th-thank you so much Sophia." Nach said in between his moaning, spreading his legs out a bit more for her hand to gently cradle and fondle his well sized ball-sack that came along with the package. Her head went up and halfway down his cock, but mostly focused on the head and other sensitive spots to get him to cum quicker. After all, she needed to get him home on time without much suspicion. After a couple of more minutes of dick sucking, Nach was feeling his climax approach. "I-I'm gonna cuumm!"

Sophia firmly grabs his shaft with her free hand and kept the head of his cock in her mouth, gently rubbing his ball-sack with the other hand to get that last extra boost for the orgasm. Nach moans and shoots ropes of cum into her mouth, the college girl happily gulping down as much of it as she could. Nach's orgasm ended when his moaning did, and the older girl takes his cock out of her mouth and shows her tongue at him as a sign of swallowing all of his semen.

"Damn that was a huge load," Sophia kisses Nach on the cheek and helps him put his shorts back on before getting back to the driver's seat. "Were you saving yourself up for me, little dude?"

"I uh..never got the chance to relieve myself." Nach replies after getting back in the passenger seat and putting his seat belt back on, leaning his seat back a little to rest after his intense orgasm. "Can never find the chance unless everyone is asleep or I'm alone in the house."

"That's alright," Sophia put her seat-belt on as well and pulled out a piece of gum from her purse to chew on to cover the cum scent from her breath, giving Nach a piece as well as a generous gesture. "We'll have plenty of other opportunities to help out your penis problems."

She starts the car and pulls out of the empty baseball grounds and resumes the trip back to Nach's house, looking at the clock in the car to see they will make perfect time getting there. "So you have any plans for the weekend, Nach?"

"I was planning on staying the night at my friend's house." Nach replies while looking out the window, his eyes always seeming to dart back to the older girl's bouncing breasts each time they hit a bump. 

"How would you like to spend the night with me on the weekend?" Sophia glances at him with a seductive smirk, causing the 10 year old to slightly blush with a smile forming on his face. "It'll be at my parent's place and they will be gone for a few days on a short vacation. We'll literally have a whole day and night to do WHATEVER we want."

"W-wow! That sounds super awesome!" The very thought of it all made Nach very excited for it, if not almost aroused again. "But how will I convince my parents to let me stay with you?"

"Just tell them you're gonna stay the night with your friend like you were planning on." Sophia ruffles up his hair with one hand and turns the wheel of the car with her other, getting on the road that led to his neighborhood. "Are his parents super strict or something like that?"

"No, they're more chill than my parents, and mom and dad are really chill." Nach was thankful he didn't have strict parents like other kids, thinking he could get away with this if he could keep the secret going. "What about John? Won't he want to spend time with you on the weekend?"

"I'll just tell him I'm doing extra class work." Sophia sort of didn't felt right knowing that she was cheating on her boyfriend with his little brother of all people, but for now her lust overcame her moral thoughts. "We don't get to have sex that often and we already banged a few days ago, so that should keep him off my tail for a week or two."

They made it back to Nach's house on time, pulling up into the driveway to see the rest of the family was home. While there wasn't anyone for them to see, Sophia gave the young boy a quick goodbye kiss on the lips and winked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow after school, 'big' boy."

The compliment made Nach blush even more after the kiss, getting out of the car and waving her goodbye before going into the house. Sophia then headed back to her college dorm and went straight to masturbating. For the rest of the week she would pick up Nach after school and head to the abandon baseball ground or any other spot out of the public eye. One day she would give him another blowjob, another would be a nice titfuck. The last day before the weekend start she would just tease the little guy, having a extreme make out session and keeping him hard all the way till he got home. It was a little risky, but Nach manage to hide it all the way back to his room without anyone noticing.

Sophia made sure the house was clean and her room was ready for their little sleepover, not having to travel far from her college dorm as the two areas were only a half an hour drive away from each other. She went to bed that Thursday night dreaming of Nach, instead of her boyfriend John.

**Author's Note:**

> The other chapters are in work, please be patient for them.
> 
> Thanks to 5mart_1di0t for the request and idea.


End file.
